


The Lovers

by misfiredamage



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Tarot Readings, did he rig the reading? who knows, molly is Dramatic, personally mine like to drag me, sometimes cards are spot on sometimes theyre gibberish, yasha is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfiredamage/pseuds/misfiredamage
Summary: Yasha is confused. Molly helps in the most Molly way possible.





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> so its 1:30 am for me  
> have fun

The gilded edges of Molly's cards flash in the light of the sunset streaming through the window of the apartment as he shuffles them. He pulls a card, frowns, and tosses his deck onto the coffee table before leaning back on the couch and running his hands down his face.

“What did it tell you?" Yasha asks over the sounds of the television they've put on for background noise.

“Nothing I don't already know," Molly groans, and Yasha chuckles.

There's a companionable silence for a while, broken once when they both groan at something that happens on the television, and then Yasha speaks up again.

“She showed up again today."

That makes Molly sit up again, turning to face her with a grin. “Who showed up?" He asks, as if he doesn't know exactly who she's talking about. Yasha shoves him gently.

“You _know_ who," she mutters. “She just... Asked questions about lumber again. Laughed like she always does when I started talking about _hardwood_. Didn't buy anything. What the _fuck_ is she even _building_ , Molly?"

“Well, if you ask me, what she's trying to build isn't... Exactly tangible," Molly says as he leans over to grab his cards again. He shuffles them quickly, with none of the flourish he usually uses, and then draws a card and shows it to Yasha.

She raises an eyebrow. “That's a little on the nose, don't you think?"

“Well, subtlety is clearly lost on you, so on the nose it shall have to be," he says, a teasing edge to his voice, and Yasha sighs.

“ _If_ you're right," she says, taking the card from his hand and examining it, “which I seriously doubt, she barely knows me - what do I _do_?"

“Are you asking me or the cards?" Molly says with a stupid grin he no doubt thinks is roguish.

“You know what?" Yasha says. “Fuck it. The cards."

She gives the card in her hand back and he clears the coffee table with a flourish (read: dramatically pushes everything onto the _fucking_ floor, god damn it, she's gonna be the one who has to clean that up) and darts off to get his cloth.

“You know, I really don't need the whole production," Yasha calls out, but he just makes a vague noise of agreement and ignores her. She sighs, and slides off the couch and down onto the floor to sit at the coffee table.

Molly comes back in under a minute, shimmering purple-blue-pink cloth in one hand and cards in the other, and he grins at Yasha across the coffee table as he sets things up. “So," he says after he's spread the cloth out and placed the cards very deliberately on top of it, “what question is on your mind?"

“Why is my best friend a fucking idiot," Yasha says, deadpan. Molly pouts, and Yasha manages to keep a straight face for about two seconds before she sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “Uh, I guess, why is this girl showing up at my work all the time?"

Molly picks up the cards and shuffles them without looking, which makes Yasha roll her eyes but smile despite herself. When he sets them down again, spread out in a fan on the cloth, she reaches out with her right hand to pick one and he smacks her wrist.

“Left hand, left hand," he says. “It goes to the heart."

“Right, sorry," she mutters under her breath as she reaches out with her _left_ hand to pick a card. There's one right in the middle, a little bent from repeated handling, that seems to really be calling her, so she slides that one out first. Next, one on the far left, the golden edge seeming especially shiny. And finally, one just a little bit to the right of the middle, the edge dull where Molly's scratched the gilding off while distracted.

Three cards in a line in front of her.

Molly turns the first one over and his grin widens. “Well, now, isn't that interesting... You know, the Queen of Swords can oftentimes actually indicate an actual woman in your life."

“Really," Yasha says, deadpan again.

“Really," Molly says right back. “Often with dark hair and eyes. Someone not to be trifled with."

He turns the next one over and Yasha doesn't know how his face isn't splitting apart from how wide his grin is getting. “ _That's_ very interesting," he says as he taps an acrylic nail against the card face.

“It certainly is... A cup," Yasha says, and Molly laughs.

“I mean, you're not wrong," he says. “It is, literally, _one cup_. The Ace of Cups, though... That's a powerful omen. Love and happiness. Last card, now."

Time seems to slow as the final card is flipped. The gilded edges catch the light and Yasha closes her eyes to shield them, and when she opens them again she's looking at...

“The fucking Lovers," Molly says. “Well. Not... Ah, you know what I mean."

“Yeah," is all Yasha can get out.

“So did this answer your question about what this girl wants?" Molly asks after a few moments of silence, which Yasha spent just staring at the spread.

“... Yeah," she says.

“Are you thinking right now, 'Oh, Mollymauk Tealeaf, how on earth did I end up with such a wonderful friend as you, thank you oh so very much for giving me this last push I needed to give this girl my number and get laid for the first time in two years, and as thanks I will make dinner for a week'?"

“Ye- _Hey_!"

**Author's Note:**

> yasha works at a hardware store because fuck it why not  
> please leave a comment i need validation to live


End file.
